Secretos de niños
by Mychi-chan
Summary: ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, tres amigos, un secreto una promesa. Please pasen a leer, es mi primer fic  SasuHina
1. Lo que odiamos

"_**¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Ese que solo compartes con esa persona, ese del cual hablas a solas con esa persona, ese que solo le cuentas o te cuenta esa persona..."**_

_-¡ES UNA PROMESA! –gritaron al unísono los tres niños, su ultimo día de clases, el festival había terminado exitosamente con un esplendoroso y hermoso juego de pólvora, el pequeño de ojos ónix miraba a su compañera de reojo, el pequeño kitsune, la miraba también, una atracción, una sola tierna e infantil atracción._

_El acuerdo, luchar limpiamente por el amor de la Hyuuga, acuerdo y sobre todo promesa, nunca, nunca en lo les resta de su pequeña vida; dejarla sola ni un momento, apoyarse mutuamente. Ahora era la niña que los miraba con fascinación, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su hermosa sonrisa, el regalo más hermosa que los Dioses han dado a los mortales._

_-¡WOOW! ese es mas grande! –menciono asombrado el pequeño kitsune, al ultimo destello que quedaba en el cielo_

_-E-Es cierto –un poco mas tímida pero realmente impresionada_

_-Este es el final perfecto –hablo el tercero. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de ella, y el kitsune no se quedaba atrás._

_-L-Les contare un secreto... –mencionó con un ligero tono nostálgico- Ustedes dos, me hacen ser mas valiente, ser diferente, solo con ustedes dos –sujeto las manos que ellos tenían sostenida con mas fuerza- Mi lazo nunca se va a romper, nuestro lazo... jamás se romperá._

_Un estruendo, un choque, llanto, sangre y noche... El destino no es hermoso..._

Salía del aula del profesor de historia agotada, como siempre, ese día fue el peor de todos para ella, se notaba en su mirada, con grandes ojeras y cansancio, tal vez por una noche o varias noches en vela, para que solo le dijeran que no era lo suficientemente buena. Odiaba, odiaba que el mundo se enganchara tanto con ella, tal vez por nacer, o tal vez por no ser lo suficientemente buena; quien sabe, ni ella misma lo sabía.

El atardecer era lo más hermoso, le gustaba, se enamoro de los colores naranjas y rojizos que el cielo ponía, no le gustaba la noche, le temía; y odiaba las mañanas, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, pero el atardecer era diferente era calido y frío, como a ella le gustaba, como le gustaría ser pero por algún motivo no podia

-Hey Hyuuga –la voz de un chico sonó en uno de los tantos casilleros, mientras ella se ponía sus zapatos- recuerda mañana traer mi almuerzo

-Hai –un leve asentimiento.

Veía como poco a poco el atardecer descendía, odiaba con todo su ser esa hora del día, no era como la noche, pero lo que mas odiaba era la mañana, recordándole siempre a cierto rubio hiperactivo, su dolor de cabeza constante. Pero también reviviendo un pasado que no existía o que no recordaba, una de las dos.

Castigado por enésima vez, que mas podia hacer, sabia que su padre le pagaría a los profesores de nuevo a sus profesores para que ellos subieran su mala conducta a "chico ejemplar" y no le importaba, para eso tenia dinero ¿no?. Para que su alma ya fría, se volviera completamente indiferente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿esta noche si? –pregunto melosamente su compañera de castigo

-Ya te dije que si, deja de molestar –su rostro indiferente, pero para esa chica escuchar un "sí" era todo lo que bastaba, por que muy pocas chicas del instituto tenía el placer de acostarse con Uchiha Sasuke. Lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería, pero... pero siempre estaba ese extraño hueco en su corazón.

¿Por qué no podia tenerla?, ¿Por qué?, si en estos cuatro años le había confesado un amor verdadero, ¿Por qué ella siempre tenia que estar detrás de su amigo?, el sabia bien que su amigo nunca amaría a nadie, pero por que de todas la chicas del lugar, tenia que escogerla a ella, revolcarse con ella, ¿acaso se le estaba riendo en su cara?. El rubio no soporto más, agarro a su amigo de cabellera negra con ligeros toques azulados, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa para darle un golpe en la cara, le partió el labio. Estaba mas que cabreado.

-¡Naruto!... baka, deja ya a Sasuke-kun! –grito su amada pelirosa, se quedo frío, frío al escucharla a ella, por defender a un tipo que solo se acostaba con ella por placer.

-Eres un bastardo teme -le dijo este con un tono mas triste, agachando su mirar, cuando dio la vuelta vio a esa chica que todas las noches aparecía en sus sueños, la vio con lastima- Nunca me vas a mara, ¿cierto? –ella solo bajo su rostro.

El rubio de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, odiaba por completo la noche y sentirse solo, no le gustaban los atardeceres, pero si mas las mañanas, pero siempre estaba solo, y con ese vacía en su mente y corazón, vacío que no llenaba, vacío que no recordaba por mas que trataba. ¿Cómo poder llenarlo si no sabes con exactitud que fue lo que perdiste? Le faltaba algo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabia que era. Un lagunazo en su mente espantoso, el rubio se toco su cabeza por detrás, le dolía ese punto y mucho, no de un golpe, pero si de un accidente, un accidente del cual no recuerda nada.


	2. Primer Secreto: Mañana

Primero que nada… Arigato por sus reviews n/n… Segundo… aquí esta la conti… tercero… Naruto Sasuke y Hinata (como el resto de sus personajes) no son de mi propiedad (por mucho que llore, grite y patalee) son propiedad del gran Kishimoto-sensei, pero ya estoy ideando un plan para robárselos… OK no, pero vale la pena intentarlo…

.

.

.

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a mi sensei: HiinataHyLovers… Arigato por tu apoyo n_n**

_Blablabla: recuerdos_

**Blablabla: pensamientos**

"_**¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Ese que solo compartes con esa persona, ese del cual hablas a solas con esa persona, ese que solo le cuentas o te cuenta esa persona...**_

_-¡VAMOS!... date prisa Hina-chan… ah?... tu también teme –subiendo una colina, exhaustos, tres niños, que por una pequeña travesura debieron de escapar. El rubio de extrañas rayas en su mejilla, le ofrece la mano a la niña, el otro pequeño de ojos ónix, al ver el comportamiento de su amigo acelera el paso, si algo es bien sabido, es que Uchiha Sasuke, jamás se rinde, no señor el dobe de su amigo; como el mismo llama; no le ganara esta partida. Apresura su paso y sujeta la mano de la pequeña de ojos blanquecinos_

_-No te aproveches de la situación, dobe –su minúscula voz infantil, siempre con arrogancia_

_-¡CALLATE!... No me he aprovechado de nadie! –su minúsculos gritos desesperados, realmente hiperactivo. Una Sueve y pequeña risa, obligo a ambos amigos y al mismo tiempo rivales a observar de donde venia esa risa, inconfundiblemente bella, con su vestido lila, quien le regalo el pequeño Sasuke, y su bolerito blanco, quien le regalo el pequeño kitsune Naruto._

_Acostados en el pasto, viendo el amplio cielo azul, viendo las nubes forjar distintas figuras graciosas, una amistad fuerte, un lazo tan o mas grande que el de la familia_

_-¿Les cuento un secreto? –hablo la niña_

_-Hai –respondieron al unísono, los chicos sin perder la vista en las figuras que hacían las nubes_

_-Creo que... –decía mientras pestañeaba constantemente- creo que me da miedo esa nube en forma de serpiente_

_-¿Eso era todo? –pregunto sin interés el rubio_

_-Hai_

_-Lo guardaremos, no te preocupes –finalizo el azabache._

Una mañana, aparentemente tranquila, no quería ir ese día al instituto, no quería levantarse, pero una chillante voz llamo a la puerta de su cuarto, una voz ya conocida por el rubio

-Despierta, oniisan –zarandeando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, se encontraba la pequeña Yume- eres un flojo, Oka-san dijo que te despertaras… Onii-san… despierta.

-Si… si… ya voy… -hablo aun somnoliento, bostezo y poso sus manos en sus ojos para reflejárselos y despertase- ¿Qué estas esperando? –Hablo con cierto interés el rubio, al ver a su hermanita aun sentada en la orilla de la cama, una sonrisa zorruna- ¿Quieres tu dosis de cosquillas?

-¡HAI! –grito enérgicamente.

Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de la vida, despertar en las mañanas y ver la sonrisa de su hermanita, comer los ricos desayunos que le preparaba su madre, y en ocasiones escuchar los sermones de su padre, una familia perfecta, un lazo único. Amaba su vida, o ese momento de su vida

.

.

Un despertar con alguien, la vio de reojo, luego se levanto de su cama, poso sus dos manos en su cara, cubriéndolas con sus manos grandes.

-Despierta Sakura –al terminar de decir eso se dirigió al baño, para asearse. Cuando salio la pelirosa estaba sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Sakura, ¿Por qué no te has ido?, hay gente que te espera, vete ya –volvió a entrar al baño, la chica se sentía mal, por mucho que quisiera que el azabache la viera no lograba nada, bueno si lograba algo, humillarse a si misma, se sentía tonta, pero cuando se decía mentalmente que no lo volvería hacer, otra parte de ella le pedía que siguiera, el Uchiha era como una droga para ella.

Pero le dolía el corazón, ¿Cuántas veces su rubio amigo le decía que dejara esa vida, que Sasuke nunca le haría caso? Aunque sonara rudo, él tenia razón, Sasuke solo la usaba para sus placeres de hombre y nada más, pero ella quería saber, quería saber por que el azabache era así, se preguntaba si alguna vez en su vida fue capaz de amar, o por lo menos de sentir algo por alguien

"**Aunque sea una vez… lo voy a averiguar, Sasuke-kun te ayudare"**

.

.

.

-C-Cambiar… de escuela…

-Así es Hinata, tengo trabajo pendiente en Japón, aquí en Shangai no harás nada, y se que no te gustara quedarte sola, por eso he decidido cambiarte de escuela, en Japón hay un instituto muy bueno y reconocido, en el tiempo que este ahí asistirás en ese instituto, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Ah?... bueno… y-yo… -miro a su tutora, Kurenai una mujer hermosa, la quería como si a una madre se tratase, no podía despreciarla, además y sumado a eso en el colegio que asistía no tenia amigos, cambiar de escuela no hacia la diferencia- esta bien, además… t-tienes razón, me s-sentiría sola aquí

-Bien mañana partiremos a primera hora, por que esos negocios no pueden esperar, puedes retírate, hija

Dio una leve reverencia, y se retiro, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su tutora,

o mejor dicho madre, si ya se había ganado ese nombre en su corazón. Pero su día apenas comenzaba, aun tenia que enfrentarse con esos bravucones que la molestaban, hacer y darle el almuerzo a un tal Kabuto, agregándole el sama, ella odiaba ser tan frágil, y no poderse defender, por esa maldita enfermedad, su cuerpo no podría resistir ni un simple rasguño, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan frágil?.

.

.

.

.

.

*****….***….*****

**EL RINCON DE LA LOKA**

**Holap!... quiero dar gracias a: Azura Akuma, Miss Luppi, Mundorosa98, Sayuri, Lord Kami, Maribel Teka y por supuesto a HiinataHyLovers-sensei… WooOw llegue a los 7 reviws la cual era mi meta para plubicar esta continuación n/n DOMO ARIGATO A TODOS!.**

.

Si llegaron a este punto… pues nada… solo dejen reviews onegai *carita de perro triste*


	3. Segundo Secreto: Atardecer

Primero que nada… KIIIAAAAA! Me han emocionado con sus RW… Segundo… aquí esta la conti … tercero… Naruto Sasuke y Hinata (como el resto de sus personajes) no son de mi propiedad (aun lloro, mi mente no dio para crear tan magnificos personajes) son propiedad de la gran obra y mente de Kishimoto-sensei, y aun sigo con el plan malefico…muajajajaja ok no, pero me gusta pensar en que se los puedo robar XD.

.

.

_Blablabla: recuerdos_

**Blablabla: pensamientos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Ese que solo compartes con esa persona, ese del cual hablas a solas con esa persona, ese que solo le cuentas o te cuenta esa persona..."**_

_-Marco –decía una voz, fuerte pero infantil en una vieja y tenebrosa casa_

_-Polo –más lejos que el, dos voces más, la de una niña y un niño_

_-Marco_

_-Polo_

_- Los he encontrado –dijo para si, mientras corría hacia donde escucho las risitas de sus compañeros, sonrío con arrogancia al ver el cabello alborotado y rubio de su torpe amigo bajo una mesa_

_-Marco!_

_-¡Rayos teme! –chillo al ver los pies de su amigo, al levantarse golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, preocupando a su amigo y a una pequeña que salía del mismo escondite_

_-Que dobe eres!, ¿estas bien?_

_-Naru-chan, ¿no te ha pasado nada? –hablo con mas preocupación la pequeña ojiblanca, el rubio al ver la reacción de esta, se sentó como indio y se limpio las lágrimas que tenia en su rostro_

_-No es nada, no es nada dattebayo, estoy bien, no es nada, no es nada_

_-Ya ves lo que haces, solo logras preocupar a Hina-chan –los ojos del kitsune rubio se volvieron blancas al escuchar decir eso de Sasuke, para luego mirar a Hinata, casi derramaba lagrimas, cuando se dispuso a hablar, fue interrumpido por esta_

_-Y-Yo... yo me preocupo por los dos –mirándolos con tristeza, luego sacudió su pequeña cabecita en forma de negación- Ustedes lo hacen por mi, Sasu-chan, Naru-chan los quiero mucho –les ofreció una sonrisa, los dos se miraron un tanto culpables, pero luego cambiaron sus infantiles rostros por unas hermosas sonrisas_

_-¿Volvemos a jugar? –la voz de la niña, ayudada a levantarse por las manos pequeñas de ambos niños._

_._

_._

_._

-Hinata-sama –decía una señora al ver entrar a la dueña de la mansión- ¿Qué hace aquí? –la aludida, le dedico una sonrisa, era la cuarta vez a la semana que la joven heredera preparaba un almuerzo para si, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban las tantas empleadas de la casa. Kabuto era muy quisquilloso y se daba cuenta cundo la joven aperlada no preparaba el almuerzo para él, por lo que ahora ella tendría que hacerlo, no quería que los amigos de Kabuto le hicieran bromas pesadas.

Las clases ya habían terminado, pero su cuerpo y su alma ya no podía mas, apenas salio del instituí se dirigió a un parque cerca de este, ignorando las ordenes de su chofer, quería estar sola, le toco un día pesado, por petición del mismo Kabuto una tal Tayuya en clase de gimnasio le robo sus pantaletas, agradecía en esos momentos ser una chica tímida, ya que sus faldas eran largas, pero no terminaba ahí, unos chicos estuvieron a punto de lastimarla, todo por llegar cuando ellos se estaban robando unos trofeos que tenia el director del colegio. Al llegar al parque no dudo dos veces en sentarse en una de los columpios, se mecía lento mientras veía el cielo tornase de diferentes colores.

Algo extraño sucedió en su corazón, al mirar el atardecer, unas risas vinieron a sus oídos, su corazón palpitaba a cien, sentía que saldría en cualquier momento, esbozo una sonrisa acompañada, miro el lugar de donde provenían aquellas, dos niños se ocultaban de algo o de alguien al ver a la tercera persona sonrío por ver a una niña, cuando dicha niña los vio corrió a alcanzar a sus amigos, con la mala suerte de caer de rodillas, no supo por que pero en ese momento su corazón sufrió un vuelco enorme, corrió a socorrer a la niña quien lloraba desconsoladamente, la tomo en brazos acurrucándola en su pecho

-Gracias .le dijo la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-May… -corrió uno de los niños hacia ellas- ¿estas bien?

-Si, el ángel me protegió –miro a Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios, gesto que no dudo en repetir la ojiblanca

-May… que bueno que estas bien –dijo el tercero acercándose, una extraña escena se vino a la cabeza de la chica, pero era tan borrosa, deposito a la niña con cuidado y se retiro de la escena, pero su cabeza del dolía, y su corazón palpitaba, algo, algo había en su pasado que no podía recordar.

Viro su cabeza al lugar en donde se encontraban los tres niños jugando, **"¿Por qué razón se me hizo tan familiar?"**, avanzo con paso lento hacia donde sabia estaba su chofer esperándola, entro al auto y por la ventana miraba en atardecer.

.

.

.

Cuando salía de su casa para dirigirse al instituto, en una de las tantas esquinas que tuvo que doblar se encontró a cierta pelirosa, pero lo cierto es que ya no la miraría igual, es decir ella a pesar de ser la dueña de su corazón le lastimaba con su mejor y baka amigo, ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por ella?, no ya no, se lo prometió no seria y no se dejaría llevar por esa sonrisa que una vez le cautivo, ya no, de hoy en adelante seria feliz, con o sin ella.

-Hola Naruto –saludo corriendo esta al ver al rubio

-Buenos días Sakura –se limito decir, para retomar su camino, llegaría tarde y no querría tan temprano un castigo. Por su parte la Haruno se sorprendió al ver la frialdad con la que la trato el rubio, ni siquiera la llamo chan, como siempre acostumbraba

-¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada Sakura, déjame en paz, llegare tarde –salio corriendo, mas por no llorar enfrente de la pelirosa que por llegar tarde.

El día terminaba, no siquiera entro a ninguna clase, todo el día estuvo dando vueltas por ahí, y de vez en cuando peleaba, era fácil de provocar y más con la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando vio que ya todos salían, se dirigió al gimnasio, tenía un asunto pendiente, un chico le reto y un Uzumaki jamás retrocede a sus palabras, al entrar vio a otros tres tipos más, pero no le importo eso hacia que su sangre hirviera más.

No dudo dos veces abalanzarse a esos tres tipos, recibiendo golpes, pero al mismo tiempo dando el doble por cada uno que le daban, había ganado experiencia, por así decirlo, en lo largo de los año tras las tantas peleas callejeras que había tenido. El gimnasio se tornaba de color naranja por el atardecer, sus cuerpo estaba agotado, solo quedaba un tipo, tenia sangre en su boca, muchos golpes en sus rostro, pero solo un tipo quedaba en pie y este ya estaba cansado un ultimo golpe y todo acabaría, otra victoria para Uzumaki Naruto, pero no, no atino el golpe, la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro desapareció, al ser golpeado por el otro tipo en el estomago sacándole el aire, ya no podía mas, el Kitsune ya no podía, cayo de rodillas al piso de madera, derrotado.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritaron todas las fans del nombrado al ver a este en los portones del instituto, su cara de reproche y asco hacia las chicas no hizo que las cosas cambiaran, al contrario, mas chicas se sumaban gritando el nombre de este con corazones en sus ojos y alrededor de ellas, odiaba a esa chicas que se arrastraban a sus pies, por eso si quería tener una noche de sexo, la buscaba en otro instituto, lo conocían pero su fanatismo hacia el era distinto, o en lo mayor de los caso ahí estaba su "amiga" Sakura, aunque no tenia buenos pechos, tenia unas caderas hermosas y sabia mucho en la cama.

No le extraño que su torpe amigo no asistiera a clases, pero que no asistiera a ninguna fue mas extraño, nunca se ausentaría en mas de tres clases, por mucho que le aburriera la escuela, pero había algo mas raro, Kiba estaba callado y cuando el se mantenía así, era por que el dobe de Naruto estaba metido en líos **"este inútil, espero que esta vez no lo suspendan". **Ya salía del recinto cuando escucho una voz que lo llamo

-¡Sasuke! –viro para ver quien era, una chica rubia corría hasta donde se encontraba el, paro en seco y trato de respirar

-Sasuke… Naruto… él… tú… ayuda…

-Ino, no te entiendo –se estaba desesperando, Ino tomo el aire suficiente y siguió hablando

-¡QUE A NARUTO LE HAN DADO UNA PALIZA TREMENDA Y NESECITA TU AYUDA!.

Al escucharla gritar le pregunto en donde estaba y ella le dijo que la siguiera, al llegar vieron a un Naruto destrozado, junto a él estaba Kiba, Ino se adelanto y puso la cabeza del rubio sobre sus regazos.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza dobe? –hablo el azabache

-So… solo… e-era… una pelea… solo… una

.Mira como te han dejado, eran tres contra ti, esta loco

-Arigato… Ino… eres muy linda

-Ay Naruto, eres un completo baka, me has preocupado mucho –el rubio le dio una sonrisa, en ese instante los presentes escucharon el rington de un celular, Ino negó con su cabeza y alego que no era su celular por que su bolso lo había dejado al cuidado de Shikamaru, Kiba saco su celular, pero tampoco era el de este y Sasuke también reviso el suyo

-¿Dónde esta tu celular Naruto? –hablo Kiba

-Por… ahí –Kiba busco con la mirada hasta que pudo visualizar la mochila, se levanto y trajo la mochila, saco el celular, pudo ver que en la pantalla decía llamada perdida Jirayja

-Oye hay una llamada del viejo Jirayja

-Del… viejo… ¿Qué querrá?.

Nunca había realizado una llamada tan horrorosa, sus orbes azulados estaban fuera de su lugar, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frío, escuchaba a la rubia del grupo preguntarle que había pasado, escuchaba a Kiba preguntarle si se sentía bien, Sasuke le llamo varias veces, pero en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez la voz de Jirayja

"**Naruto, tus padres… tuvieron un accidente están en el hospital… los tres están muy graves…"**

-Los… tres… -dijo en un hilo de voz- eso… significa que… okasan, otosan… Yume-chan… Oscurecía la noche estaba cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

*****….***….*****

**EL RINCON DE LA LOKA**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

: kiiiaaaaaa me fascinan tus reviwews! Enserio! Y si me quede un maton?...ammm Kabuto!.. jajajajajajaja con es cara de nerd jajajajaj

Azura Akuma: me gusta que ya vayan indagando, demo me temo que no es por esa razon, aun es muy pronto para que se den a conocer todos los detalles…Paciencia

Miss Luppi: Wooow… eres la que ha estado aun mas cerca… pero…..espera, espera aun es pronto.

Maribelteka: algo por el estilo….

Y gracias a mi sensei , vez esta ves no se me olvido actualizar n_n…. Y por supuesto a mis nuevos "lectuvidentes" (hahaha palabra inventada por mi sensei ) Bittersweet-hyuchiha, Yuriko y Nataru….. los quiero…. Y dejen reviewsws…son los que me mantienen viva *carita de perro bajo la lluvio* onegai espero sus reviews


	4. Tercer Secreto: Noche fria

Primero que nada gomen…se me había olvidado actualizar el domingo me prometí a mi misma que actualizaría día de por medio...pero ¡era domingo! No me daba ganas de hacer nada… Segundo… AMO SUS RW! Son los que mantiene viva XD… tercero…ya dejo de parlotear tanto y los dejo con la conti..AH! cuarto y no menos importante Naruto Sasuke y Hinata (como el resto de sus personajes) no son de mi propiedad (aunque me gusta escribir de ellos…en especial de los últimos dos) son propiedad de la gran obra y mente de Kishimoto-sensei, y sí…me encantaría robárselos…demo no puedo u_u….

.

_Blablabla: recuerdos_

**Blablabla: pensamientos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Ese que solo compartes con esa persona, ese del cual hablas a solas con esa persona, ese que solo le cuentas o te cuenta esa persona..."**_

_-¿Estas seguro? –la voz preocupada de una niña_

_-Hai! tu solo ponte detrás mío y ya veras –le sonríe, solo a ella, la segunda persona en el mundo por la que daría esa sonrisa, la primera claro esta es su madre_

_-Demo... lo asustaremos_

_-Hmp... el hizo lo mismo en mi cumpleaños pasado, además... –aparta su vista un tanto enojado- se que te encantaría sorprenderlo... –la niña toma la mano del joven azabache este se sorprende, y se sonroja levemente- **"a veces no comprendo a las niñas"** ¿Estas lista Hina-chan?_

_-H-Hai –miran la ventana que esta en la parte de atrás, la que queda en la cocina, los dos se pone de puntillas, aun son muy pequeños, el pequeño ojos ónix, mira su reloj, esta seguro que a esa hora él se levanta por su vaso de leche. Y ahí aparece con sus divertidos "bigotes" de gato, tres graciosas rayas en cada mejilla, sus ojos entrecerrados y su diminuta figura._

_-A la una –le susurra a su pequeña cómplice- a las dos... y... a las tres! –entran de golpe sorprendiendo y despertando de una vez por todas al pequeño Kitsune_

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritaron los dos al unísono, el rubio se quedo plasmado y acto seguido dio un grito de terror, que hizo despertar a todos los empleados de la casa, como a su padre y madre, pero luego que vio de quienes se trataban... lloro... lloro de felicidad_

_-S-Son... unos... –decía sollozando- tontos... me... han asus... asustado –la carita de la niña ojiluna se entristeció, el pequeño azabache vio ese gesto y frunció el seño_

_-¡Si serás baka! –le grito-¡esta era una sorpresa que te quería dar Hina-chan y tu la arruinas llorando, ya ni pareces hombre!_

_-N-No importa, Naru-chan… -hablo la niña- ¿te encuentras bien?-mientras se acercaba a el rubio, y todos los de la casa arribaban con el corazón en las manos hacia la cocina, Kushina quien fue la primera en entrar sonrío al ver la hermosa escena que se mostraba delante de su ser, Minato detrás de ella y casi sin aliento por el susto, vio sobre el hombro de su mujer, igualmente se alegro y dijo algo como "mi hijo será todo un Don Juan" para escuchar las risas divertidas de su adorada esposa. La escena mostraba a un Naruto pequeño, no mas de cinco años llorando en los brazos de una Hinata pequeña, de su misma edad y un pequeño Sasuke celoso, si estaba celoso y mucho, el quería ser el primero quien abrasara a la ojiluna, pero no... se tuvo que adelantar el torpe de su amigo, si tan solo ella hubiera llegado una año atrás cuando Naruto le jugo la misma broma a él, tal vez el primero en ser abrazado por la hermosa Hinata seria él, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, no señor, ya conquistaría el corazón, el corazón de su Sol... no por nada el significado de ella tenia que ver con ese astro tan luminoso como la sonrisa de la ojiluna..."_

.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día partirían a Japón, ya se hacia noche, llegarían en la madrugada, y lo bueno era que el día siguiente era sábado, por que si no, estaría muerta. Hinata llego a su habitación y se tiro sobre su gran cama, aun le afectaban las escenas de esos niños, aun quería saber el por que tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho, se daría un baño e iría a hablar con su madre, para ella decir madre era un gran alivio, no solo un alivio sentía que en su corazón, en el rompecabezas que era su corazón se completaba con solo decir esa palabra tan maravillosa y grande. Cuando estuvo aseada, salio de su cuarto, por los pasillos de la mansión empleados corrían y venían, aunque sus maletas ya estaban listan, debían de arreglar cientos de cosas, se dirigió a paso lento al despacho de su madre, como le alegraba decir esa frase, el día horrible que tuvo se desvanecía, si lloraba lo iba hacer en brazos de la mujer que la quería desinteresadamente, su tutora quien con los años se convirtió en mas que una simple empleada de su difunto padre.

Toco la puerta un par de veces, y escucho un "pasa", entro a la habitación, solo había unas cuantas cosas en una caja, total en la otra casa que se quedarían la misma habitación tenia y no importaba llevarse nada de esta

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… bueno… si –la mujer la vio con una sonrisa en sus ojos- Y-Yo… bueno…e-etto…

-Cuéntame, Hinata, hija, dime que es, desde hace días que estas mal, esas ojeras no son típicas de una chica de tu edad, aun con tu enfermedad no deberías tener esas ojeras –le extendió las manos, la ojiperla corrió así los brazos de ella y lloro desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su abraso, Kurenai la abrazo con ternura y una protección maternal, cosa que aprendió al estar al cuido se Hinata, tal vez el instinto materno que se despertaba de ella.

Hinata le contaba todo lo que le había pasado en ese instituto, los días malos que tuvo, las sensaciones extrañas, se pudo desahogar con ella como si de una amiga se tratase

-Ya mañana será otro día hija… -las palabras reconfortantes de su madre la hizo tranquilizar, es cierto ya mañana será otro día, la noche llegaba a su apogeo, con la alta luna imponente, iluminado todo Shangai.

.

.

.

Aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kiba se encontraba manejando, Ino iba en la parte trasera del auto consolando a un Naruto que estaba en completo shock, en otro mundo, y él Uchiha Sasuke, no creía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, el mismo tubo que remarcar nuevamente el numero de teléfono del viejo rabo verde para saber que pasaba, ya que su amigo estaba en… en otro mundo, lejos de lo que los demás le decían, ido.

Aun no lo creía, y él, Uchiha Sasuke, mas que nadie, sabia el dolor de perder a alguien, aunque no quería saber ni imaginarse que los padres y la pequeña hermanita del Kitsune, tendrían un final trágico, por la voz del viejo, confirmaba que el peligro era bastante, y que las posibilidades que los tres sobrevivan son mínimas, cero a cien.

No podía dejarlo, no, y menos en ese momento, aunque el tuviera familia, un hermano que no se aparecía en casa y un padre que solo se mantenía en los negocios de la familia, si es que a eso se le puede llamar familia; tenia a familiares de sangre. Pero por cosas extrañas, el azabache pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la familia del Kitsune, Kushina era realmente atenta con los dos, hasta un día llego decirle hijo. Ese día su corazón se alegro, Minato les enseñaba su hobby mas querido, coleccionar trenes, en el sótano de la mansión Namikaze tenían, si los tres hombres, una gran estación de trenes.

Y que decir de la pequeña Yume, hace dos semanas cumplió nueve años, con el cabello rubio, parecía que todos estaban destinados a lucir un cabello radiante, ese día, la pequeña le había confesado su amor al azabache, quien se sorprendió y le regalo un beso en la frente, aun recuerda su rostro, sonrojado al máximo y a un Naruto gritando como loco, por que no podía creer lo que su pequeña hermana le decía a su amigo y rival. No podía creer que la felicidad de su… hermano adoptivo se derrumbaba, que lentamente se venia abajo.

Debía estar con el incondicionalmente, no, no debía, debe de estar para el rubio, por que un golpe así es difícil de superarlo, y el azabache lo sabia, sabia que era perder a alguien y no ser consolado y apoyar a su amigo era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo, su mente y espirito, vagaba por sus recuerdos, recuerdos con los suyos, con su familia, y lo que había escuchado del viejo Jiraiya era solo una mala pesadilla, una terrible y espantosa pesadilla, si eso debía ser, por que, si no era eso ¿entonces por qué se miraba a si mismo rodeado de su familia? o ¿Por qué se miraba ese día riendo con su hermanita, mientras le repartía la "dosis diaria de cosquillas"? ¿Por qué miraba a su madre con un pastel en brazos diciéndole "feliz cumpleaños hijo"? ¿Por qué miraba a su padre mientras le contaba el gran sueño que tenia "me convertiré en el mejor empresario de todos y no descuidare a mi familia"? le decía a su progenitor con esa sonrisa zorruna que le caracterizaba.

-¿Por qué… la vida es así? –un hilo de voz, la cual Ino escucho, y lo abrazo estaba destrozada, solo podía quedarse callada y suplicar a Kami que a los padres de su amigo como a su hermanita no le pasaran nada.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Lo siento…

-No, no debe disculparse con migo, le pregunte si mis padres estaban bien… contésteme

-Quisiera hablar con un familiar suyo, joven.

-Dígame, donde esta Yume –alguien toco su hombro

-Naruto, ya no hay nada que hacer, al parecer ellos colisionaron con el tren, ellos murieron al instante.

-Si, gracias viejo –dijo mirando por encima de su hombro a su padrino, dirigió su mirada serena al doctor que tenia en frente- Dígame doctor, ¿ya puedo ver a mis padres o a mi imouto, quisiera verla a ella primero, sabe, Yume-chan debe de estar triste, si déjeme verla a ella primero, se que mis padres son fuertes, déjeme verla a ella, le are cosquillas y así se alegrara ttebayo

-Joven… sus padres junto con su hermana… han muerto…

Vacío, frío, tristeza, soledad… "sus padres junto con su hermana han muerto". Oscuridad, lagrimas, frío y vacío…la noche en Japón era fria, la luna estaba en lo alto, y brillaba con intensidad, noticieros de Japón y de otros países, esperaban afuera el veredicto final del accidente en donde Minato Namikaze, dueño del emporio Kyuubi Corp. Su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y su pequeña hija Yume Uzumaki. La vida no es hermosa.

Escuchaba a alguien llorar, esa persona lo abrasaba, derramaba lagrimas en su pecho, el rubio la abrazo, ¿Por qué llorar?, si pronto estaría con su familia.

-Yume-chan –dijo en un susurro, escucho la voz de su amada, escucho el llanto de Ino, escucho a su amigo Kiba decirle "lo siento". Pero lo que lo saco de trance Futuna mano en su hombro y una voz familiar

-Do… Naruto, aquí estoy… -giro su rostro, zafándose del abrazo de la rubia, y es cierto, ahí estaba…

-Sas… Sasuke –su cuerpo tembló, y se abraso de su amigo, lloro, reacciono, sus padres había muerto y él, él no pudo hacer nada, solo pelear por una estupidez, si no estuviera enojado tal vez… tal vez… todo se queda en un "tal vez si hubiera echo esto…" "tal vez si hubiera llegado a tiempo…" "tal vez si fuera diferente…"

-Aquí estoy, yo… yo te apoyare amigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

*****….***….*****

**EL RINCON DE LA LOKA**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

Muchisisimas gracias…dattebayo….me he superado, un poco mas largo el cap ¿no?...pero no todo es tan bello en la vida, hasta yo he llorado cuando lo releí de nuevo…Bittersweet-hyuchiha: ya pronto se reencontraran…y creo que aun es temprano para saber que paso antes para que ellos se separaran…gracias besos y abrazos n_n

Maribelteka: mushisimas preguntas, puede ser que sea lo que tu dices, o puede ser al revés… como puede ser que haya una tercer persona, la menos pensada….¿Tu que dices?...y estoy deacuerdo con los sentimientos de Naruto, Sasuke, bueno el es… Sasuke ¬¬ y Sakura, básicamente soy antisakura… pero trato lo mas posible de no maltratarla tanto n_n

HiinataHyLovers: Gome ne sensei, que te parece si te compro uñas postizas?... nee sensei, dime como me ha quedado?

Azura Akuma: me alegro que te guste, y bueno si me demore en actualizar

: si pobre del Kitsune, hasta yo llore, y mas con este cap. Y bueno Kiba es que… ay es tan sexi mas con esas rayitas es sus mejillas…kiiiiaaa lo amo!

Megan Uzumaki: kiaaa! Una nueva lectuvidente (ajajaja adoro esa palabra) amm bueno pues veras… puede ser que ninguno recuerde nada, o puede ser que haya alguien que si… mmm… el suspenso es mas lindo… ¿no te parece?

Yuriko: Siiii matemos a Kabuto, odio a es lamebo***….ya casi se reencuentran, paciencia

Misa-sama: kiiiiaaaaa! Nueva lectuvidente! Siii!...bueno ya ves…Sasuke si se preocupa por el Narutin es amor fraternal y los amo!

.

Kiiiiiaaaa estoy muy feliz! Gracias a todos! Besos y abrazos! Ahí se ven!

PD: dejen RW… me fascinan y así sé si esta bien o mal el fic

PD de la PD: si no dejan RW me pongo a llora!, por eso y como me ha enseñado mi sensei pongo carita de perro, nos vemos Abrasos


	5. Despedida

Primero que nada gracias a todos por sus RW… esta vez e cumplido m palabra de actualiza día de por medio, es miércoles así que esperen el próximo capitulo el viernes ^^ Segundo Naruto Sasuke y Hinata no me pertenecen, así como el resto de los personajes (solo la pequeña Yume *creo ._.*) Son de Masashi Kishimoto sensei sama….

_**Estoy contento de sentir, aunque suelo estar triste por sentir….**_

_Blablabla: recuerdos_

**Blablabla: pensamientos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Ese que solo compartes con esa persona, ese del cual hablas a solas con esa persona, ese que solo le cuentas o te cuenta esa persona..."**_

_**Soledad: **una entre mil, mil lágrimas he derramado, mil lágrimas que no has escuchado... _

_Tan solo... ayúdame a salir, ayúdame a no morir... sé que no te has ido de mi lado, ayúdame a recordarte..._

_Sin ti... me siento solo... sin ti me encuentro solo... _

_Mírame y escúchame, consuélame y abrásame... aunque, aunque solo sea en sueños te necesito, necesito que estés aquí... _

_Ya no... Ya no quiero estar solo_

_**Amistad: **no llores, no llores como un niño tonto, ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Me ves? Aquí estoy yo..._

_Solo... solo no vuelvas a llorar, por que... por que mi corazón se entristece_

_No quiero que sufras..._

_Mírame... mírame y apóyate en mi..._

_No estoy como un adorno, ¡no! Estoy aquí para ti_

_No sufras, se cual es tu dolor, yo mismo lo sentí, por eso, por eso... no te hundas_

_No dejes que la soledad te hunda... _

_Ahora soy yo quien te apoya, ahora soy yo... _

_Quien estará a tu lado_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un domingo, un cementerio y muchas personas, ninguna valiosa, muy pocas intimas a su ser alguien hablaba, de seguro el sacerdote que oficiaba tal fúnebre ceremonia, pero él no escuchaba, solo vaga en las memorias de sus seres queridos… viendo el horizonte con la mente en un punto no fijo, cualquier punto, no importa

.

.

.

A pesar de estar en otro país, se siente sola… aunque tenga una madre… se siente sola, ¿Por qué siempre a sentido ese vacío en su corazón? Por mas que trate de indagar en lo mas profundo de su ser, simplemente no puede, no llega a ese punto que quiere y no encuentra razón alguna de su vida pasada, de cuando era una niña. Pero siempre a temido en preguntar, no sabe por que, pero si pregunta sabe que será doloroso… recordar.

.

.

.

Apoyo… es lo que mas necesita su amigo, él lo sabe, por que en su momento él también perdió a un ser querido, a su madre… cuantas lagrimas derramo y nadie que lo ayudara a salir de su oscuridad, ahora sabe lo que siente su… hermano, amigo y por razones extrañas su rival. Se forma un nudo en su garganta, ¿desde hace cuanto que no siente eso? Ganas de llorar, no por compasión, no señor, si no por dolor… por el dolor en su alma y el de su amigo.

.

.

.

"_-No llores –consolaba a una niña, un niño que escasos dos días atrás cumplió sus cinco años. La niña alzo su mirada, el quedo embelesado desde el primer momento; sus ojos, color extraño blanco con toques lila... **"hermoso"** pensó para el, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo viendo eso ojos que tanto lo cautivaron. Pero luego lo vio, vio rastro de lágrimas en las orbes mas hermosas que el aya visto, después de su querida oka-san._

_Frunció el seño y pregunto, no era que el fuera un chismoso, de echo no le importaban las cosas de las demás personas, pero por alguna extraña razón quería saber cual era el sufrimiento de la pequeña_

_-¿Por qué lloras? –la niña se abraso de el, sin saber por que, él se sonrojo, pero luego recordó que su mami le había dicho que tenia que ser atento con las niñas, así que correspondió al abrazo._

_._

_._

_._

_**Abrazo: **¿Me puedes abrasar como antes?... solo te pido..._

_Que esta vez no me lastimes..._

_Por que aun no han sanado mis heridas, por que un no he podido olvidarte_

_Y... y... te extraño..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Su corazón se estremeció… al recordar… recordar algo de ella, aunque las imágenes eran borrosas, aunque no supo el por que de ese recuerdo… se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste, no era un lindo recuerdo después de todo lloraba ella lloraba, ¿pero por qué? Por mas que trato de recordar, ya no pudo, su mente estaba bloqueada, aunque el abrazo de esa persona fue especial, de echo aun lo podía sentir; podía sentir ese pequeño abrazo en su ser, calido y tierno.

.

.

.

No debía llorar, debía demostrarle a su amigo que estaba ahí incondicionalmente, que era fuerte por el, para que su rubio amigo saliera cuanto antes de la depresión que se avecinaba, por que, no es fácil. Tus seres queridos, los únicos en el mundo por el cual darías la vida, se han ido, y tu te echas la culpa de todo, por no ser fuerte, por no se otra persona, por ser tan cabezota le paso eso… por eso se ha decidido a no llorar, no por insensible, si no por demostrarle a su amigo del alama que debe superar todas las adversidades que vengan y que surjan en el camino…

.

.

.

Y vio como lentamente descendían, su madre padre y hermana, su corazón se removió y arrugo, eso sintió en su pecho, respiraba pesadamente, temblaba y… lloro, no podía creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, esa escena… no lo podía creer. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño y se las llevo a la cara, gemía de dolor.

"_**Namikaze Minato:**_

_**Esposo amoroso, único**_

_**auténtico y ejemplar padre,**_

_**Siempre velando por su familia, ejemplar hombre"**_

"_**Uzumaki Kushina:**_

_**Esposa dedicada; querida madre,**_

_**ejemplar, valiosa y morosa.**_

_**Siempre al cuido de los suyos, valiosa mujer"**_

"_**Uzumaki Yume:**_

_**Alegre, simpática y atenta**_

_**hija, **_

_**Siempre le van a encantar las cosquillas"**_

-¿Por qué ha de ser trágico?... ¿Por qué todos lloran? ¿Por que? Si yo sé que ustedes estarán a mi lado, oka-san, oto-san Yume-chan… -de cuclillas enfrente de las lapidas de sus seres queridos, ya todos se había ido, todos aquellos que no les importaba el sufrimiento y no tenían la mas minima idea de lo que el kitsune sentía, menos aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado.

Ino, hermosa con ese vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, pero le importaba un comino que se viera linda, y menos le importaba ensuciar ese vestido, se arrodillo para estar al lado del rubio, para mostrarle su apoyo… para estar con el, Kiba, ¿desde hace cuanto se conocían, desde que entro a la secundaria? Siempre tan hiperactivo como el kitsune, se acerco a para hacerle saber a su amigo que el siempre lo apoyara, Sakura; su amada desde… no lo sabe con exactitud pero le encantaron esos ojos verde, el corazón de la pelirosa se revolcó mil veces de dolor, había sido… mala y mucho, envés de rechazar al Uzumaki con calidez cada vez que este se le confesaba, ella lo trataba mal… por eso quería enmendar su error, debía estar ahí para apoyarlo y cuidarlo, no importa que ahora el le trate mal, si ahora era el que la rechazará, pero debía estará ahí como amiga que es.

Junto a el rubio… su maestro de primaria, Iruka… siempre preocupándose por el, resorbo una escena en donde Naruto de decía que era como un segundo padre para él, y como se alegro ese día, ahora ya debía de ser un padre para el rubio y sacarlo de la soledad, debía estar con el… y así lo haría; Jiraya… viejo cochina rabo verde, cuantas veces no le hizo una mala jugada al kitsune con las chicas bonitas que se encontraban el la calle o con la misma Sakura, quien lo había tachado de pervertido sin siquiera el kitsune hacer nada.

-Ese muchachito de hoy en adelante ya no esta solo –dijo por debajo, casi en un susurro para que accidentalmente cierta persona lo escuchara.

Y esa persona se acerco, se puso de cuclillas se aflojo la corbata y le puso una mano el hombro del ojiazul

-Vamos… es hora –le dijo, con una voz tan calida su mejor amigo, por que si bien es cierto las anteriores personas compartían vidas con el rubio, el que mas ha estado con el Uchiha Sasuke… -Yume-chan estará bien, mañana vendremos a verlos, todos los días de la semana… ¿te parece?

-H-Hai… -un hilo de voz casi audible

-Bien, levántate, Ino –se dirigió a la rubia que estaba del lado izquierdo del ojiazul- levántate. Se levantaron los tres.

"_**Te dugo adiós y acaso con esta despedida**_

_**¿mi mas hermoso sueño muere dentro de mi?**_

_**Pero te digo adiós para todo la vida**_

_**Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti…"**_

.

.

.

"_-Hina-chan no debe llorar –decía un rubio al borde de derramar lagrimas el también- Hina-chan debe ser valiente`ttebayo!_

_-H-Hai... –dando pequeños suspiros ahogados y limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo azul_

_-Es cierto lo que dice el dobe –dijo una tercera voz, un pequeño con cabellos negros, tan o mas negros que la noche- Hina-chan... –la llamo para ponerse frente a ella –para eso estamos aquí para darte el mayor de los apoyos! –dicho esto elevo sus brazos en el aire, lleno de decisión_

_-Es cierto una promesa es una promesa! Dattebayo!_

_-Ti-Tienen razon –una sonrisa-_

_-Bien ya no debes llorar –un sonrojo_

_-Para eso voy a estar aquí contigo –un abrazo"_

.

.

.

Vio los colores del atardecer, por una extraña razón se sentía bien, su corazón se sentía alegre, los atardeceres siempre fueron los momentos mas felices de su vida, o lo que recuerda de ella, mañana tendría clases en otra escuela, pero eso no la hacia sentirse nerviosa, al contrario se emocionaba ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia, tal vez y solo tl vez muy dentro de su ser sabia que su vida iba daría giro de 360º…

*****….***….*****

**EL RINCON DE LA LOKA**

Gracias! Es lo único que tengo que decir! Gracias mil gracias a:

**HiinnataHyLovers sensei**

**Azura Akamura**

**Maribelteka**

**Misa-sama**

**Trinity **

**Reach Black**

**Mundorosa98**

**Bittersweey-hyuchiha**

**Isabel Kagamine **

**MissLuppi**

**Megan uzumaki….**

No se que haría sin ustedes! Por que si no hay reviews…. Me pongo triste y no seguiré (y eso que ya llevo avanzada la historia ¬¬)…DEJEN RW….Y GOMEN POR NO RESPONDER A CADA UNA…. Lo que pasa es que me dio pere!...pero…nee DEJEN RW onegai y seré feliz y publicare pronto n_n


End file.
